We were born to make History
by ArminAgreste
Summary: Viktor y Yuri Nikiforov... ¿Ahora padres? Desde que ambos ganaron el Gran Prix final y nos dieron el placer de apreciar una hermosa y original propuesta de matrimonio, las preguntas no han dejado de surgir y ahora con la noticia de un nuevo integrante en esta hermosa familia las cosas podrían cambiar drásticamente. Os invito a leer más detalles.
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

" _Me imagino que a todos vosotros os ha de gustar el patinaje sobre hielo y es obvio que han de amar a nuestra pareja de hoy._

 _¡Claro que hablo de la leyenda del patinaje artístico, Viktor Nikiforov y su ahora esposo, Yuri Katsuki! Desde que ambos ganaron el Gran Prix final y nos dieron el placer de apreciar una hermosa y original propuesta de matrimonio, las preguntas no han dejado de surgir y ahora con la noticia de un nuevo integrante en esta hermosa familia seguro que han de estar más curiosos, así que hoy os traigo los detalles completos sobre su relación, ¡Quédense con nosotros!_

 _Viktor y Yuri Nikiforov... ¿Ahora padres?_

 _Lo sentimos chicas pero... Parece que la familia Nikiforov sigue creciendo._

 _Fuentes anónimas y las recientes fotos de JJ y otros patinadores cercanos al ruso, corroboraban que ayer la leyenda del patinaje artístico ha dado el siguiente paso en la relación que mantiene con su pupilo y actual pareja ya desde hace algún tiempo. Como ya lo sabemos, el patinador de veintiséis años ha sido visto al lado de Viktor en múltiples ocasiones a lo largo de estos tres años. La última vez que se les vio juntos fue saliendo de un restaurante en Japón la tarde de ayer, se cree que celebraban su segundo aniversario de bodas y horas más tarde se les vio paseando por varias tiendas para bebés._

 _Al principio se pensaba que no era más que una cita romántica o una vacaciones que podían acabarse en cualquier momento para que ambos volvieran a la pista y que quizás sólo miraban esa clase de artículos por una corazonada, pero ahora las sospechas van más allá de un descanso pasajero luego de que el patinador ruso de veintinueve años publicara recientemente en su cuenta de Instagram una fotografía de lo que parece ser la cuna de un bebé, al mismo tiempo que su pareja publicara una foto de Viktor. En la foto se podía observar a Nikiforov pintando una habitación, junto con su mascota y se podía leer en la descripción:_ _ **"¿Listos o no? Ya eres bienvenida #tbt #newmember #familystuff"**_ _. No cabe duda que Viktor Nikiforov y Yuri Katsuki, forman una de las parejas más atractivas del espectáculo y tan bien va su matrimonio, que recientemente se le preguntó a Nikiforov sobre su relación y comentó que sueña en un día llegar a ser el padre perfecto._

 _''Llevamos tres años y cuatro meses aproximadamente. El 25 de Diciembre cumpliré los treinta y él cumplirá los veintisiete el 29 de Noviembre. Y en cuanto a tener hijos, obviamente siempre está esa ilusión y pensar en el futuro, me gustaría hacerlo, ¡moriría por ver a unos cuantos pequeños correteando por ahí! Y quién sabe, tal vez podrían seguir nuestros pasos'', comentó el ruso._

 _Al preguntarle si viven en Rusia, Katsuki explicó rápidamente: ''No, ahora mismo vivimos en Barcelona, queríamos relajarnos y cambiar de aire así que nuestra casa de San Peters...burgo por ahora está vacía. Es simplemente una etapa perfecta para los planes que estamos llevando a cabo''._

 _En relación a cómo imaginan que sería su gran regreso al hielo dijo: ''Me encantaría volver e iría con mi vestuario renovado, algo formal y elegante. Pienso que ambos podríamos probar patinar en pareja, pero eso es sólo una fantasía con la que nos gusta bromear, por ahora nos enfocamos en nuestras carreras individuales'', concluyó Viktor, quien próximamente iniciará como coreógrafo de su antiguo compañero, Yuuri Plisetsky._

 _¿Será que muy pronto los veremos en el podio convirtiéndose una vez más en los dueños del oro o se darán un tiempo para ellos mismos? Esperemos ver a esta bella familia crecer."_

Cerré la revista con la risa contenida, no podía esperar para mostrarle a Yuri el artículo que recién publicaban, estaba seguro de que se volvería loco y se avergonzaría a más no poder al recordar lo ebrio que estaba cuando aceptamos dar esa entrevista. Mientras los medios estuvieran encima de nosotros sería algo difícil cuidar de nuestra pequeña, quien asombrosamente, era tan tranquila y mona como ninguna niña en el mundo. Habíamos decidido tomarnos un descanso de las competencias para disfrutar el tiempo familiar al máximo porque no iba a quedarse pequeña para siempre, por más que lo deseáramos no podía ser, así que en lugar de llamar a una niñera o dejarla encargada con la familia de Yuri y verla cada década nos mudamos de San Petersburgo y nos obligamos a buscar opciones más tranquilas hasta quedar en Barcelona, pero desafortunadamente habíamos encontrado mucha menos paz de la que nos imaginamos, una vez que regresamos a San Petersburgo por un allanamiento de morada en la casa que rentábamos, llevándose sólo cosas personales, estuvo más que claro que no podríamos ocultarlo por más tiempo y que ese lugar no era lo suficientemente seguro para criar a nuestra hija. Siempre teníamos a nuestra niña en nuestros brazos o la dejábamos en la porta bebés a nuestro lado mientras nos ocupábamos de otras cosas, a pesar de todo, ella no daba demasiados problemas ni se la pasaba llorando la mayor parte del tiempo, muy distinta a lo que nosotros creíamos que sería. Nuestra pequeña hija era un angelito, los primeros días tuvo algunos problemas para dormir, le costaba acostumbrarse a quedarse en la cuna y lloraba en cuanto la dejábamos sola, también tuvimos una buena pelea contra los cólicos, los pañales sucios y en cómo calmar el llanto. Durante las mañanas la sacábamos de paseo en la carreola mientras Yuri hacía su calentamiento, la teníamos con nosotros durante los entrenamientos y por las noches me tocaba levantarme para traerla con nosotros a la cama, le faltaba acostumbrarse al frío de Rusia. Yurio se había ablandado al verla por primera vez y no había dudado en mandarnos un cargamento de distintos trajecitos para bebé como un pijama en forma de tigre, con sus orejitas en el gorro y la cola por detrás, era tan mono que se convirtió nuestro favorito y el de ella también.

Había terminado de explicarle los pasos para el programa corto cuando el suave sonido del llanto de mi bebé hizo que saliéramos de la pista para averiguar que le pasaba y Yuri no dudó en tomarla en brazos para intentar calmarla. Sus pequeños ojos azul grisáceo se llenaron de lágrimas y arrugó la nariz ligeramente por el mal olor, eso significaba que necesitaba un cambio de pañal.

-Viktor, deja que yo me encargue — dijo Yuri con la pequeña en sus brazos.

-Yo lo haré, tú necesitas practicar — él abrió la boca en señal de protesta, pero le planté un beso en los labios y le quité a la bebé. Me volví hacia mi niña, su rostro comenzaba a ponerse rojo — Vamos a cambiarte y dejar a papá trabajar.

No había dolor más grande que ver a tu bebé llorar, eso era algo horrible, sentías que el corazón se te partía el corazón en más de mil maneras posibles que hubieran sido imposibles de comprender antes de tener sentido de la paternidad.

-Si necesitas ayuda sólo dímelo — le dio un beso en la frente a la bebé — Ya no llores, amor.

Sonreí y fui con la bebé hasta los vestuarios, ahí podría cambiarla más a gusto. La coloqué sobre el cambiador que había en los baños para mujeres y saqué de la pañalera lo necesario para cambiarle el pañal, le sonreí cuando intentó jalarme el cabello y arrugó la nariz por el esfuerzo.

-Ya no arrugues esa naricita puntiaguda, History — ella pataleó.

Así es, nuestra hija se llamaba History Axel Nikiforov y era la niña más hermosa que podía haber en este mundo, y no lo decía sólo porque fuera mi hija sino porque de verdad era una preciosidad. Yo siempre había estado ansioso por ser padre, quería tener niños propios para criarlos y verlos crecer rondando por ahí con la persona que amaba, cuando conocí a Yuri y me hice su entrenador ese deseo se incrementó a tal grado que en nuestro primer año de casados le pedí que tuviéramos un bebé; costó mucho convencerlo, pero terminó aceptando a la mitad del año. El trámite para una adopción era muy pesado y duradero, con el detalle de que el bebé que adquiriéramos no sería totalmente nuestro, así que descartamos esa idea y fuimos directamente a por un vientre de alquiler en una clínica americana que se especializaba en ello, sólo donamos un poco de la semilla de Yuri y la mía para que History pudiera ser creada, digamos que nuestra niña resultó ser una mestiza bastante bonita y sana. Ella nació el mismo día que Yuri ganó el Gran Prix final por primera vez y cuando le pedí matrimonio oficialmente, una coincidencia algo graciosa e irónica pero al fin y al cabo fue la mejor decisión de nuestras vidas.

-Здесь мы перейти! — desabroché el trajecito de History y le hice cosquillas en el estómago. Limpié el desastre que había hecho en su pañal y le coloqué uno nuevo, le hice unas cuantas cosquillas más y jugueteé un poco más con ella, le encantaba jugar con nosotros. Ella colocó sus pequeñas manitas en mi rostro y no pude evitar reírme, aún con dos meses de edad ya comenzaba a mostrar un parecido a nosotros — ¡Eres la niña más hermosa de este mundo, History! — la volví a vestir con algo de dificultad, le gustaba dar problemas. Cuando pude terminar con eso, le di un beso y la cargué para llevarla con Yuri.

Él seguía practicando los saltos, clavando los cuádruples en un golpe de suerte, no era su fuerte pero iba progresando de poco a poco. Jugué un rato en la pista con History mientras observaba la práctica de Yuri, hacíamos relevos de cuando en cuando para que yo pudiera corregirlo y añadir unas cuantas cosas más al programa que haría para el regreso. Seguía siendo su entrenador y coreógrafo, pero ambos queríamos volver a la pista como una pareja de rivales, habíamos acordado volver a competir en contra aunque nunca acordamos un momento exacto y ahora que teníamos una hija pensamos que sería el momento perfecto para hacerlo. Habíamos hecho una increíble cursilería; compramos un juego de medallas de oro para los tres, tenía grabada la fecha de nacimiento de History y dentro poseía una foto de los tres, dentro había espacio para dos fotos más, pero queríamos reservar el espacio faltante para otro momento que pudiéramos compartir como familia. Como os iba diciendo, Yuri estaba mejorando mucho más que años atrás, ya ni siquiera podía reconocer al antiguo patinador japonés que me robó el alma, era una persona y un atleta aún mejor que seguía haciéndome sentir orgulloso día con día, no podía esperar a ver cómo nuestra niña seguía nuestros pasos.

Nosotros teníamos la certeza de que habíamos nacido para hacer historia.

 **Bueno, aquí os he traído mi primera historia Vituuri (´** ฺ **ω** ฺ **)**

 **Espero que os guste y dejad vuestros reviews, si les soy sincera me he emocionado mucho al escribir una historia así y encima de una de mis parejas favoritas.**


	2. Primer Año

**By Yuri**

-Entonces, ¿ya tenemos todo listo? — le pregunté a Viktor cuando cerró la última de nuestras maletas, esperaba que no nos hicieran cargo extra por sobre equipaje — No me apetece volar tan temprano y menos con nuestra hija siendo tan pequeña.

En unas cuantas horas volaríamos a Suecia para una conferencia de prensa previa al Gran Prix Final, todos estaban ansiosos por saber los detalles de los planes que teníamos Viktor y yo, ya fueran independientes a las competiciones y lo que más les ansiaba era saber sobre la niña que nos robaba el corazón día con día. Aunque no lo pareciera, History era un tema que se había vuelto recurrente en el último año y todo gracias a que había hablado de más durante una alfombra roja en la que me había pasado de copas ligeramente, como sea, no podía entender cómo es que les interesaba tanto saber acerca de ella. Desde que anunciamos nuestro regreso a la pista la prensa se abalanzó sobre nosotros como si fuéramos un trozo de carne fresca en una jauría de lobos, no me molestaba del todo pero prefería un poco más de calma para salir al supermercado o para sacar a History en su carreola tranquilamente.

History se había levantado mucho antes que nosotros y no tardó en ponerse a llorar para reclamar nuestra atención, ella solía levantarse antes pero la mayoría de las veces no se ponía de mal humor, excepto cuando estaba Yurio de visita, siempre que su tío favorito estaba prefería verlo a él al despertar o se ponía de malas. Por ahora, todo iba bien con ella, le di un baño para dejar que Viktor descansara un poco más y después la enfundé en ese mono trajecito de tigre que Yurio le había regalado recién, se le veía de maravilla y no tardó en convertirse en el favorito de todos, me gustaba la forma en la que los colores afectaban en el color de sus ojos. Por ejemplo: el morado. Cuando solíamos ponerle algún trajecito morado o derivado del color, sus ojos solían verse más grises que azules.

-Tranquilízate, si quieres puedes dormir un rato más y te despierto cuando vayamos para el aeropuerto — se ofreció Viktor al acercarse a la sillita en la que teníamos a la bebé estirándose para exigir estar entre los brazos de su padre — ¡Creo que se me ha olvidado meterte ahí dentro, History! — Viktor la sacó de su silla y la llevó a sus brazos, la alzó unas cuantas veces para sacarle una risita. Sonreí unos instantes antes de tomar mi teléfono y sacarles una foto que sin duda se uniría a las fotos que teníamos en el recibidor, era tan lindo que se veía cómo de película, especialmente por lo cariñoso que solía ser cuando se trataba de nuestra hija.

-Que no se te olvide llevar el chupón o estaremos en grandes problemas — dije con media sonrisa. Últimamente no se sacaba el chupón o las mordeduras de la boca, le estaban comenzando a salir sus primeros dientes y el pediatra nos había explicado que morder le ayudaba con el dolor y la comezón que le producía — Por cierto, ¿ya le diste el biberón?

-Estaba por hacerlo aunque yo no la veo precisamente hambrienta, ¿o lo estás, preciosa? — besó su mejilla y ella llevó sus manitas al rostro de Viktor, emocionada por los mimos.

Se sentó con History en su regazo y le tendí el biberón con leche, desde que nació no le había gustado para nada la leche materna y al intentar cambiarla por leche de fórmula las cosas fueron peor porque no le gustaba la leche simple, el pediatra había recomendado no endulzar la leche en demasía y eso hicimos, procurábamos ponerle un poco de miel para que no le supiera tan mal y funcionó a las mil maravillas, por alguna razón el azúcar no parecía hacerle tanto efecto, no le quitaba el sueño ni la ponía hiperactiva, lo único que hacía era satisfacerla por unos momentos mientras comía en tranquilidad.

-¡Ya tienes cuatro dientes, niña grande! — reí cuando ella cogió el biberón entre sus manitas, con un poco de ayuda para no tirarla. History balbuceó algo, me hice el sorprendido y ella siguió balbuceando — Aw, mi pequeña ya tiene su cuarto diente.

-Venga, estoy seguro de que va a hablar hasta por los codos.

-No dudo que será igual de sociable que tú — él sonrió de esa manera tan encantadora que tenía para hacerlo.

-Y tan encantadora como tú — dijo y me incliné para besarle los labios, cada día estaba más enamorado de él.

Sentí unos tironcitos en mi camiseta, era History, ella estaba extendiendo los brazos hacia mí con los ojos brillantes. La tomé de los brazos de Viktor y ella comenzó a dar botes en mis brazos, estaba más emocionada de lo normal, quizás presentía que vería a Yurio pronto o tal vez estaba de buen humor hoy, mi hija era impredecible.

-¿Sabes? He estado pensando en lo mucho que me gustaría que creciera – comentó Viktor de repente, se había tornado serio de repente.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? A mí también me gustaría verla crecer, no paro de imaginarme lo hermosa que será.

-El problema es que no quiero que crezca, sólo el pensar en que será la chica más bonita de toda su escuela me mata... ¡Pero de verdad quisiera enseñarle a patinar! Quisiera estar en su primera clase de ballet, mostrarle como se hacen los triples que le dieron su segundo nombre y... ¡Oh Yuri, de verdad me siento un tonto! – miré a mi esposo con algo de curiosidad, su actitud tan repentina era algo que definitivamente no me esperaba, pero era demasiado tierno verlo en esa posición de padre sobreprotector y History también lo notó porque comenzó a balbucear unas cuantas cosas mirándome.

-Me pasa lo mismo, pero no podemos detenerla – le dije con suavidad. Viktor se levantó y le besó la cabeza a History – Por cierto, necesitamos ver con el pediatra lo de las papillas, ha estado echando la pota de ciruela pasa y sólo quiere la de manzana.

-Podríamos llamarlo una vez que estemos en Suecia – asentí poco convencido – Pero... yo podría intentar convencer a esta pequeña para que coma sus papillas.

Salimos al aeropuerto a las tres de la madrugada, nuestra hija seguía estando exaltada pero se veía un poco más tranquila. La llevaba sentada en mi regazo, estaba mordisqueando su chupón y jugaba con su medallón en silencio, me mataba de ternura verla jugar así. Estaba pensando que sería lindísimo cambiarle los aretes, no fue fácil convencer a Viktor de hacerle los aretes por primera vez pero no había cosa a la que se negara si le dejaba ponerse meloso por una noche. Durante el camino aproveché para cerrar los ojos por un rato, si algo pasaba con History me despertaría y todo estaría bien, además estaba Viktor a mi lado que estaría más pendiente del camino que yo, era obvio al estar tan acostumbrado a volar de un lado al otro. Cuando estaba por dormir el teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo, lo saqué con algo de dificultad y leí el mensaje que me volvía a enviar Picchit; mi amigo había tratado de convencernos durante meses para dejar que History hiciera una sesión de fotos con nosotros a manera de propaganda, pero no pensaba que fuera una buena idea.

Al llegar al aeropuerto las cosas se pusieron como una auténtica locura, había reporteros y fans esperándonos allí y no dudaron en abalanzarse con sus cámaras hacia nosotros. History escondió su rostro en mi cuello, no le gustaba cuando las cámaras y micrófonos estaban demasiado cerca, le asustaba de alguna manera o simplemente le incomodaba, sería un misterio absoluto hasta que ella creciera. Unas chicas se nos acercaron, obviamente eran fans de Viktor, para pedirnos una foto que le dimos sin mucho problema, las chicas nos hicieron un cumplido acerca de lo linda que era History y se fueron felices. Viktor tuvo que ponerla en la porta bebés cuando hubo que hacer el check in y presentar la documentación, de ahí pasamos a nuestro lugar menos favorito y esperar ahí durante dos horas hasta que nos dieran la señal para abordar el vuelo. Las personas de cuando en cuando me hacían cumplidos por lo chula que era nuestra niña, yo sólo les daba una sonrisa algo cansada y miraba a Viktor para que supiera lo mucho que necesitaba dormir, hacer el papel de mamá era agotador. El único descanso que realmente apetecible fue cuando pudimos sentarnos a tomar un café con donas, era mejor que estar sentado en la sala de espera que era más aburrida y estresante que otra cosa, habíamos tapado a nuestra hija con su mantita favorita con la esperanza de que no volviera a coger un refriado tan horrible como hacía un mes. La historia de cómo fue el vuelo será para otra ocasión, pero podemos resumirla en algo cansado y largo, afortunadamente pude dormir gracias a Yurio, nos lo encontramos en el vuelo y no dudó wn pedir un rato al lado de su sobrina favorita.

Nos tomó un rato esperar el equipaje, pero cuando estuvo todo en nuestras manos y con un carrito para transportar las maletas más fácilmente, yo ya estaba deteniendo a History por las manos mientras ella daba un par de pasos e intentaba aprender a mantener el equilibrio por sí sola, nuestra pequeña niña estaba por empezar a caminar y ya no se quedaba quieta por ningún motivo. No tardé en caer en cuenta de lo difícil que era para Viktor aceptar el hecho de que nuestra History estaba comenzando a crecer más rápido de lo que creíamos, no quería ver a nuestra niña pequeña crecer y por ello estaba siendo esa versión sobreprotectora de sí mismo que hasta ahora había sido desconocida para mí. Para sorpresa de todos, Yurio también se había mostrado renuente a aceptar cualquier indicio de que su sobrina pudiera estar creciendo, desde el primer momento en que la tuvo en sus brazos se ablandó notablemente y le cogió un montón de afecto.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces, cerdo? — masculló Yurio al ver lo que hacía. Caminó en zancadas hasta nosotros y cogió a History para llevarla contra su pecho, ella rápidamente comenzó a balbucear animadamente al notar la cercanía de su tío favorito — Aún es muy joven para caminar, ¡deja de hacerla crecer tan rápido o voy a darte una paliza! — él suavizó su expresión molesta e irritada y se giró para darle un beso en la frente. Pude ver sus ojos brillar cuando History comenzó a balbucear y reírse al verlo, seguro que prestaba más atención a lo mona que se veía con el traje que le regaló que a los mismos balbuceos. Le arregló el gorrito, History se rió al acariciar su cabello rubio y eso hizo a Yurio mostrar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Tu padre es un idiota, ¿sabes?

Me reí a carcajadas por la actitud de Yurio, era de las pocas oportunidades que tenía para hacerlo sin que me diera una patada.

-No digas barbaridades frente a mi hija, es muy joven para escuchar esas palabras – le dije al recibir mis maletas. Yurio rodó los ojos y fue a por su maleta con nuestra hija en brazos, me daba tentación tomarle una foto y postearla para que las _Yuri Angels_ la obtuvieran cuanto antes, pero algo me decía que no saldría bien parado.

-Yurio es un ejemplo perfecto de por qué deberíamos enviarla a una escuela sólo para niñas – comentó Viktor abrazándome.

-Ni me lo digas, cada vez que tu hija ve a Yurio se descontrola por completo – lo escuché reírse – Es toda una rebelde.

-Claro que lo es y me parece genial – lo miré – Me gusta más como es History, la había imaginado siendo una niña calmada y que nunca lloraba, de esas que al crecer serían demasiado tímidas y así.

-Siento que vamos a estar en serios problemas cuando comience a correr y hablar por todos lados – sonreí.

-Lo único que no voy a admitir serán chicos. Sé que mi hija es preciosa, sé que será la más guapa de su clase y sé que será un imán andante, pero no voy a permitirle nada hasta los veinte.

Jalé a Viktor de la chaqueta y lo besé.

-Relájate un poco, faltan años para eso.

Y pensar que los años se irían tan rápido...


	3. Primera Palabra

**By Yurio**

Siempre había sabido que History era una niña lista, desde la primera vez que llegó a casa como un miembro más de la familia y la pusieron en mis brazos supe que sería alguien especial, algo dentro de mí sabía reconocer el potencial cuando lo veía. No pude evitar confirmarlo cuando soltó su primera palabra, os juro que ese día fue uno de los días en los que las emociones estuvieron más presentes que nunca, pero nadie sabía que sería una señal de que los tres idiomas se le darían tan jodidamente bien porque esa niña realmente sabía cómo aprovechar su capacidad y la idiotez de sus padres. Cuando ella llegó tuve la impresión de que los críos no eran del todo detestables o quizás sólo fuera ella la que no era detestable, en fin, supe que por fin habría alguien con quién podría compartir cosas sin que dijera nada y lo malo fue aquella vez que dijo su primera palabra... ¡Viktor quería matarme al escuchar a su hija decir aquello! Esa palabra fue la perdición por un buen rato y ahora History era capaz de decirlo en tres idiomas diferentes sin ningún miramiento, fue todo un golpe bajo para el idiota de su padre.

Recuerdo perfectamente aquel día...

 _Seguía preguntándome cómo es que el par de idiotas podían ponerse en un modo tan sobreprotector cuando se trataba de dejarme solo con History, sabiendo perfectamente que no sería la primera ni la última vez que lo harían en el resto de sus vidas y que jamás había sucedido nada raro en esas ocasiones en las que no había más remedio que dejarnos sólo a los dos en casa, normalmente me gobernaba solo, pero apenas veía la mirada oscura del cerdo y la manera en la que podía dominar a Viktor me advertía que había dejado de ser completamente inofensivo o quizás jamás lo había sido, casi siempre las personas caían ante el efecto Nikiforov y no podían negarle nada así que intentaba enseñar a la pequeña a ser invulnerable ante el efecto idiota que emanaba de uno de sus padres las veinticuatro horas del día. Ese día iban a salir a compras de emergencia, los trajecitos casi no le quedaban a History y el frigorífico estaba casi completamente vacío, además de recoger los nuevos patines que Viktor había ordenado recientemente, quería regalarle un par de oro como los suyos al cerdo como regalo de bodas o algo así, el punto es que tardarían demasiado y veían difícil hacer que la pequeña se levantara tan temprano para llevarla de un lado a otro de mal humor y aún peor intentar llevarme como si fuera un prisionero, sabiendo que entre el cerdo y yo terminaríamos cargando las bolsas de compras que no eran indispensables para nadie más que para Viktor. En fin, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en dejarme con History en casa para esperar a que ellos regresaran, pero esta vez fue más difícil convencerles de que nada pasaría al estar sin ellos por unas cuantas horas y la razón de tanta preocupación era nada menos que por el resfriado que había contraído la pequeña después de que Viktor la hubiera sacado de paseo demasiado temprano y con ropa demasiado ligera, hasta yo le había dicho que era una estupidez dejarla jugar en el césped con nada más que un suetercito y su pijama, pero él había alegado con el típico: "Nada va a pasarle, no hace tanto frío y Yuuri no va a enterarse". Claro que el cerdo se enteró de la peor forma, una noche tuvimos que llevar a History al hospital corriendo por no poderle bajar la fiebre, la pobre no podía dejar de llorar ni en mis brazos y cuando dejamos que el pediatra la revisara, de inmediato nos explicaron que se trataba de nada menos que un horrible resfriado que no le permitiría tantas libertades hasta no presentar una mejora. Esa noche, cerdo se quedó junto a la cuna de History para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien y no se despegó hasta que amaneció, esa vez se molestó tanto que estoy seguro de que Viktor casi pasa la semana en el sofá, me reí a más no poder de que el viejo al fin recibiera su castigo, pero no se sentía del todo bien porque el precio lo pagaba mi History._

 _-No dudes en llamar si pasa algo, por favor – dijo por millonésima vez, Katsuki. Como de costumbre, se preocupaba más de lo que debía, pero ya era la segunda semana que History llevaba enferma y no era para menos – Dejé el horario para las medicinas en el frigorífico, anoté los nombres y dosis exactas, no vayas a olvidar dárselas. Y si llama el pediatra, ¿podrías pedirle que llame a mi móvil?, explícale que salimos de urgencia pero que le responderé de inmediato._

 _Había cambiado a History con el pijama de tigre blanco, era uno muy parecido al mío, y usualmente lo usaba cuando estaba algo decaída o enferma, cosa que no había sucedido hasta ahora. Pero se veía muy mona, conservaba la alegría en su rostro a pesar de no estar en su mejor forma, tenía su nariz roja, algunas ojeras y se veía un poco más pálida que de costumbre pero seguía siendo toda una bala, no perdía su energía del todo y creo que hasta se le notaba más cariñosa que de costumbre. Katsuki la llevaba cargando y ella seguía intentando alcanzar los lentes azules que llevaba, acariciando su rostro de cuando en cuando y dando pequeño botes cuando se reía, se había entretenido con el medallón que cargaba igual al de ella, intentando abrirlo para ver que había dentro._

 _-Ya basta, puerco – espeté quitándole a History de los brazos. Ella no tardó en comenzar a estirar las manos diminutas para tocar mi cabello, de verdad sabía reconocer lo que era bueno cuando lo veía – Sé exactamente qué hacer, no es como si fuera la primera vez que nos quedamos solos y tú no vayas a olvidarte de recoger mis encargos en el centro comercial._

 _Tras la última visita de Otabek la semana pasada, me acompañó de compras y ahora sólo faltaba que las recogieran._

 _-¡Oh, Yuri! ¡No puedes pedirnos que nos quedemos tranquilos cuando dejamos a nuestros bebés solos! – dijo Viktor, él tenía un concepto demasiado raro de "bebés". Se lanzó para invadir mi espacio personal una vez más, la única razón por la cual no le di una patada o algo fue porque llevaba a History en brazos y sería raro enseñarle movimientos tan complicados siendo tan joven, tal vez le enseñaría como defender su espacio vital de idiotas cuando tuviera unos cinco o seis años – Además, estaremos fuera por un largo rato y sé que eres capaz de convertir a History en un gatito secuaz para dominar el mundo._

 _El cerdo se rió un poco, negando con la cabeza ante las ocurrencias de su marido mientras History intentaba alcanzar a su padre, quien comenzó a besarle la cabeza y las mejillas a modo de juego._

 _-Y en ese mundo el cerdo podrá disfrutar de su duelo después de que te corte por la mitad con los patines – mascullé mirándolo fijamente._

 _-Seguro que Otabek no estará de acuerdo con eso – contestó con una media sonrisa y sentí la cara arder – ¿Acaso tenemos que darte una charla, Yuri? No seríamos padres responsable si no te damos lecciones de sexualidad._

 _Claramente uno de los puntos fuertes de Viktor Nikiforov era precisamente joder con ganas, parecía que uno de sus pasatiempos era hacerme cabrear hasta explotar y parecía decidido a hacer que un día incendiara el edificio con él dentro y bañado en combustible. El semblante que me mostraba en esos instantes brillaba con insinuación, era obvio que se aprovechaba de la situación y de que llevaba a la pequeña bebé en brazos para librarse de una buena patada como la que le había dado una vez en las calles, juraba que lo primero que haría cuando se fueran sería tomar el ordenador y hacer un millón de compras con la ilimitada tarjeta que tenía ese tonto de cabello plateado._

 _-Y yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo en que se amenacen mutuamente con History delante – intervino el cerdo._

 _-Hazle caso y lárguense de una vez – dije y alcé a History sobre mi cabeza, ella se rió instintivamente – Te doy el pésame, si fuera tú también me avergonzaría tener un padre como este._

 _Katsudon fue a la cocina para coger la lista de compras que había hecho, lo más probable sería que él haría la cena para hoy, cosa que aunque no admitiera me alegraba, él tenía un don para la cocina que podía reconocer de cuando en cuando en voz alta._

 _-Por cierto, ¿qué quieres para cenar, Yuri? – Preguntó desde la cocina – Viktor, ¡baja del sofá ahora!_

 _-Piroshki de Katsudon – contesté al instante. Me sonrió, anotó unas cuantas cosas en la lista y se encaminó a la puerta junto con el idiota de su marido – ¡No olvides mis cosas!_

 _Lo primero que hice al quedarnos solos fue tumbarme en el sofá con History a mi lado, era tiempo de disfrutar un rato de holgazanería en su máximo esplendor y con las provisiones necesarias sería una tarde estupenda, tenía unas cuantas chuches escondidas en la alacena, sólo iría a comprar un refresco, tal vez un dulce pequeño o una galleta para History y estaríamos completos. Había un pequeño supermercado a unas dos calles, podría ir rápido para no dejarla sola durante tanto tiempo porque algo me decía que si sacaba a History podría ponerse peor y no quería tomar el riesgo y al mismo tiempo, quedarme sin mis Piroshki._

 _-¿Qué haremos, History? – Le pregunté y ella sólo balbuceó en respuesta – Es buena idea, me gusta. Pero debes de prometer que te quedarás quieta y no dirás nada, ¿entendido?_

 _Cargué a History y la dejé en la alfombra, le pasé uno de los juguetes que creía que sería algo que podría entretenerla por un rato, llamé al repartidor de pizza y ordené una mediana con unos canollis que actuarían como nuestra comida, no estaba tan mal si le daba a probar un poco, ya casi cumplía su primer año y tenía que comenzar a probar las maravillas de la vida. Tomé mi chaqueta y salí corriendo al supermercado, no creía que History fuera a provocar una explosión o algo así, es más, podía afirmar que se quedaría tranquila hasta que regresara._

 _Caminé sin demasiada prisa por los pasillos, topándome con un par de Yuri Angels por el camino y atrasándome de forma horrible, la única ventaja de todo ello había sido ahorrarme la fila a cambio de una foto. Para cuando volví a la casa, el repartidor ya estaba en la puerta y escuchaba el sonoro llanto de un bebé dentro, me sentí asustado y me apresuré a abrir antes de que pudiera decir algo al repartidor._

 _-Yu... – sollozó History desde la sala – Yurochka..._

 _Casi me caigo al escucharla decir eso, History acababa de balbucear lo que parecía mi nombre... no, el modo por el que me llamaba el abuelo. Estaba seguro de que quizás el mundo estaba jugándome una mala pasada, probablemente tenía demasiado sueño y ahora me imaginaba cosas, pero el llanto de History y los constantes "Yurochka" me decían que no lo era. Le pagué al repartidor de pizza y corrí con la caja en mis manos hacia la pequeña que lloraba en el tapete, tiré la caja a uno de los sofás para apresurarme a cargarla._

 _-Eh, History... – la mecí mientras ella lloraba. Se había acurrucado en el hueco que había entre mi cuello y el hombro, comenzaba a sentir la camiseta mojada pero no importaba, no me gustaba verla llorar y aún menos cuando yo estaba a su lado. Por lo general me daban ganas de reír cuando a un bebé o un niño pequeño le pasaba algo y lloraba, pero desde que se convirtió en mi persona favorita de la existencia todo eso cambió – ¿Qué pasa, huh? Eres tan mona cuando te ríes..._

 _-Yurochka – volvió a decir._

 _Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, en lugar de pensar en cómo calmarla no podía evitar sentirme feliz por el hecho de que su primera palabra fuera mi nombre. Tuve una idea estúpida, fui por una de mis chaquetas para tapar a History, guardé las llaves de la casa y salí corriendo hacia el centro comercial para buscar al cerdo. Lo único que esperaba es que no se pusiera en modo "Mamá cerdito", tenía que saber que su hija acababa de decir su primera palabra y Viktor debía de sufrir que supiera decir mi nombre en lugar de llamarlo "papá", esa sería mi venganza por ser tan fastidioso a las veinticuatro horas, History estaba vengando a su tío favorito y de la mejor manera posible. Corrí por las calles de San Petersburgo como un completo lunático para tomar un taxi y salir disparado hasta el centro comercial, toda el hambre se esfumó por completo, me sentía demasiado contento como para quejarme._

 _-¡Cerdo, ella lo hizo! – Grité al verlos – ¡History por fin lo hizo!_

 _-¿Yurio? ¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó Viktor._

 _Una sonrisa maléfica apareció en mi rostro._

 _-Tu hija acaba de decir su primera palabra – canturreé._

 _Dejé que mamá cerdito cargara a la revoltosa History, quien había dejado de llorar y ahora sólo buscaba un poco de cariño._

 _-Dime algo, bonita – le dijo Katsudon a History. Ella se revolvió en sus brazos, sorbió su nariz congestionada y abrazó a su padre – ¿No vas a hablarme?_

 _-Yurochka... – dijo enérgicamente._

 _La cara de Viktor fue digna de fotografía, obviamente estaba feliz por la primera palabra de History, pero al mismo tiempo parecía querer golpearme por robar la oportunidad de que le dijera "papá", mientras tanto, Katsuki daba brincos de felicidad con History en los brazos._

Si... aquél día tuve una generosa recompensa. Comí Piroshki hasta que la barriga me explotó, pude adueñarme de las chuches que trajeron del centro comercial y todo porque mamá cerdito estaba totalmente convencida de que yo había hecho hablar a History de algún modo, lo cual era cierto, fue que lloró y se obligó a hablar por la soledad.

 **Hola, perdonad por la demora y por lo corto que pudiera llegar a ser. Hubo un lío gigantesco con los documentos que se me perdió por un rato, pero al menos alcancé a terminarlo antes de demorarme más. Ahora, quisiera explicaros cómo carajos es que voy a actualizar esta historia: Voy a procurar subir hasta dos capítulos por semana, si no llegara a terminar uno o se me extraviara, aun así se quedarían con un capítulo más. Esta historia no va a tener un orden cronológico así que si subí un capítulo de una History de seis años y al siguiente vuelve a los tres no se sorprendan, también quería decir que los capítulos comenzarán a ser mucho más largos a partir de ahora, para cómo va esto ya podré extenderme generosamente y daros algo más decente, es difícil escribir sobre un bebé.**

 **Sin más, os dejo y gracias por seguir esto.**


	4. Día de escuela

**By Yuuri**

Tuve que poner el orden en la casa antes de despertar a todos, hoy era el primer día de escuela de History y me estaba preparando para cualquier cosa, lo más preocupante dentro de todo era Viktor y su instinto sobreprotector hacia nuestra niña de cinco años. Había comenzado a hacer frío y el día estaba nublado, algo raro para estar en Agosto, así que preparé el uniforme escolar junto con un abrigo que seguramente iba a mandar muy lejos cuando lo viera y comencé con mi labor de hacer el desayuno. No voy a negar que me sentía algo melancólico por mandar a mi hija a la escuela tan rápido, pero ella tendría que estudiar ante todo y eso no había estado en discusión, lo único raro fue cuando tuvimos que mudarnos a Tokio para que ella fuera a la escuela, History había insistido horrible para asistir a una escuela en Japón y no quería que estuviera tan aislada en mi pueblo natal, así que nos decidimos por la capital y hasta ahora todo marchaba a la perfección. Puse los waffles congelados en el tostador y me apresuré para poner el _bento_ de History en su lonchera, saqué del microondas el vaso con leche de vainilla para mi hija y serví el café en la taza de Viktor, con respecto a Yuri aún no sabía lo que quería para beber en la mañana, así que sólo le serví algo de jugo. Miré la hora en mi móvil y fui escaleras arriba para despertar a History, recogí un par de juguetes por el camino, entré a su habitación sin hacer demasiado ruido y después de guardar los juguetes en su lugar me encargué de mi hija, era muy fácil despertarla así que no tuve demasiados problemas cuando la moví delicadamente para que despertara.

-History, amor – le susurré – Ya es hora de levantarse, hoy es el día – ella se removió ligeramente entre las sábanas, su cabello estaba regado por las almohadas, al parecer la trenza que le había hecho Viktor para evitar que se le enredara el cabello no había funcionado del todo, iba a ser más difícil cepillarla esta mañana pero ya me las arreglaría con eso – History...

-Buenos días, papi – masculló con voz somnolienta.

-Buenos días – le sonreí y ella se sentó en la cama – Ve a darte un baño, el uniforme está colgado en la puerta del armario y cuando termines baja a desayunar, te tengo una sorpresa.

Ella abrió los ojos a sobremanera, con el cielo nublado resaltaba un poco más el color azul que el gris y se veía encantadora. Se levantó a toda prisa, tomó su bata de baño y corrió al baño, otra vez había olvidado ponerse las sandalias para que no se resbalara al salir, las tomé de debajo de la cama y las puse afuera del baño para que ella las notara apenas saliera. History había comenzado a cambiarse sola, ya no quería que la ayudáramos, pero lo estaba haciendo bien y sólo le faltaba dominar un poco lo del peinado aunque no le gustara en lo absoluto. Bajé a la cocina, la primera ronda de waffles ya estaba lista y caliente, los serví en un plato y puse uno encima para que no se enfriaran, puse unos cuantos más para que alcanzaran y me lancé a la habitación que compartía con Viktor, él seguía durmiendo plácidamente con el perro a su lado, pero si no lo levantaba iba a molestarse por no haber ido a despedir a su hija en su primer día de escuela. Le susurré un poco al oído y le toqué el rostro, sólo lo picaba un poco para que se despertaba, él era un poco más difícil que History, pero no completamente imposible; bastó con que le hablara un poco alto y le recordara que el primer día de nuestra hija era hoy para que se levantara de prisa. Sonreí, verifiqué que Yuri ya se hubiera levantado y así pude volver a la cocina para revisar que nada se hubiera incendiado aún; la leche de History se estaba enfriando, así que tuve que volverla a calentar en el microondas, el café de Viktor aún estaba caliente así que no me preocupé demasiado. Una vez más, subí a la planta de arriba y me encontré con mi hija peleándose con su cepillo para cabello, había un gorrito que formaba parte del uniforma y a menos que decidiera cumplir con las reglas sabía que ese gorro quedaría en el olvido pronto.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, History? – pregunté.

-No, papi – contestó con el ceño fruncido al espejo – Pero... ¿podrías llamarle a Yuri?

Sonreí y asentí.

-Gracias.

Salí de la habitación y bajé, Yurio ya estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina y no había tardado nada en beberse el jugo que había dejado para él, estaba sirviéndose el primero de los waffles cuando me vio aparecer.

-Buenos días, Yuri – lo saludé – ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-¿Ajá?

-History me pidió que la ayudaras con el peinado para la escuela, no soy muy bueno con eso y Viktor debe de estar en la ducha...

-No me des tantas explicaciones, yo me encargo – gruñó y se levantó de la mesa.

-Gracias, Yuri.

-Quiero una ración extra de waffles – asentí y él corrió para ayudar a History.

Me relajé un poco cuando me quedé solo, no dejaba de ir de un lado a otro en minutos. Yo sabía bien que sería así cuando History comenzara la primaria, pero no me imaginaba que sería algo tan agotador, lo único que me relajaba era que mañana le tocaría a Viktor hacer todo. Entre él y yo no estaba estipulado quién iba a ser mamá y quién papá, no, los dos teníamos los mismos roles y los dos teníamos que tomar relevos entre cada cosa para que realmente funcionara, aunque de los asuntos escolares yo era el que me ocupaba al cien por ciento y eso por una decisión que tomamos entre los dos, pues mi esposo no creía ser los suficientemente capaz de manejar todo el papeleo y lo que se requiriera. Un rato pasó, Viktor entró a la cocina con History apoyada en su cadera y Yuri al lado de él con una cara de enfado difícil de quitar, al menos habían logrado peinarla porque se veía contenta y ya estaba con el gorrito puesto, Yuri me contó cómo es que Viktor había estropeado su magnífico peinado a la mitad por revolverle el cabello a History y cómo se había vengado al recordarle sobre la primera palabra de su hija, eso siempre funcionaba en la pequeña guerra civil que había en casa. Así que tuve que hacer de mediador una vez más y le di a Yuri los waffles extra que le había prometido, quitando uno al plato de mi marido y consiguiendo una sonrisa victoriosa por parte del rubio, mi hija solamente se reía entre dientes al ver el comportamiento de su padre y Yurio, a veces pensaba que nuestra hija era la madura en nuestra familia.

-Papi, ¿qué llevo para la escuela? – preguntó History a mitad del desayuno.

-Tu bento, una botella de agua y leche de chocolate – respondí.

-Espero que elijas bien el club al que vas a unirte – dijo Yuri al tomar el jarabe para sus waffles.

-¿Club?

-Sí, te van a dar a elegir un club y ahí estarás durante todo el año escolar, no es algo obligatorio pero lo hace más entretenido – History puso una expresión pensativa.

-¿Hay pista en la escuela?

-No lo creo, pero hay más opciones para que pruebes algo nuevo – ella sonrió un poco.

El desayuno continuó en algo parecido a la paz, mi hija parecía bastante emocionada ante la idea de ir a la escuela. Terminamos pronto, pero History debía de pasar al baño antes de que nos fuéramos y Yuri se había ofrecido a esperarla mientras nosotros los esperábamos en el auto, él hacía un buen papel de tío/hermano mayor para ella, le fascinaba tener a Yuri cerca. Algo que me preocupaba era la temporada que iba a comenzar, no quería tener que comenzar a faltar a las cosillas que pudiera hacer en la escuela o a alguna junta, a los festivales, ¡no quería perderme nada de mi niña! Así que, debería de hablar con Viktor bastante acerca de ello, hoy todos iríamos a recogerla, pero a partir de mañana nos tocaría alternar entre los dos porque no creía que a Yuri le gustara conducir hasta la escuela y esperar fuera hasta que nuestra niña saliera. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que Yuri salió con History agarrada de la mano y con su lonchera en la otra, mi marido no pudo resistirse a tomar una fotografía y estaba seguro de que la publicaría de ya, Viktor sugirió tomarnos unas cuantas fotografías por el primer día de History (más regalos para Instagram) y después de subir a History al asiento trasero fue que estuvimos listos para partir. Durante el camino a la escuela Yuri y Viktor tuvieron una pequeña pelea más por los cascos que recién había comprado, esos preciosos cascos que tanto había pedido Yuri y que le había regalado por Navidad se habían perdido en algún momento, obviamente me había enojado tanto como él y no dudé nada en buscar a los culpables que podían ser History o... mi Viktor, mi marido era el principal sospechoso dentro de todo eso. Como sea, prometí que los buscaría cuando hiciera la limpieza esta semana y con eso se quedó un poco más tranquilo.

-Muy bien, ya llegamos – anunció Viktor.

-Papi, ¿me acompañas a la puerta? – me preguntó History, acercándose un poco.

-Sí, cariño. Despídete de papá y Yuri – respondí.

- _Da svidaniya, papa_ – History se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Viktor – _Da svidaniya, Yurochka._

 _-Da svidaniya_ – contestaron Viktor y Yuri.

-Mucha suerte, History – le sonrió Yurio y ella asintió antes de darle un abrazo – Recuerda, si alguien te dice o hace algo no te asustes, tienes zapatos con cuchillos.

-¡Sí! Y llevo mi amuleto – él le dio un beso en la cabeza.

History bajó del auto, agitó la mano para despedirse por última vez y finalmente tomó mi mano para cruzar la calle hacia la entrada de la escuela. La dejé en la puerta de entrada, me agaché para abrazarla y checar que llevara todo lo que necesitaba.

-Recuerda que te recogeremos a las dos de la tarde, ¿entendido? – Ella asintió – Muy bien, diviértete.

-Te amo, papi – History me besó la mejilla y corrió al interior del colegio.

En ese momento estuve a punto de echarme a llorar, mi hija estaba creciendo más rápido de lo que habíamos esperado y ahora iba a iniciar su año escolar. Me quedé frente a la entrada hasta que vi a History desaparecer en el interior y regresé con la cabeza gacha al auto. Dentro, Viktor estaba llorando como una magdalena y Yuri moqueaba como un niño chico, ambos mirando la entrada en donde había dejado a History recientemente, parece que ambos habían llegado a una tregua para disfrutar el momento más especial del día.

-¿Tomaste el video? – preguntó Viktor entre sollozos.

-Digno de una película – respondió Yuri, alzando su teléfono.

-Vitya, ¿qué pasa? – ambos me estaban asustando.

-Es que... ¡MI BEBÉ CRECIÓ MUY DEPRISA! – sollozó y se lanzó para abrazarme.

-Oh... – no pude evitar reírme por semejante escena – Pero volverá en unas cuantas horas.

-¡Falta mucho para eso! – protestó Yurio.

Hice que Viktor se pasara al asiento trasero y me senté en el asiento del conductor mientras el par de llorones seguían con su drama, por esta vez los dejaría ser.

Nuestro tiempo en casa fue bastante corto, nos habían llamado para dar una entrevista para una revista deportiva, así que estaríamos un rato en un restaurante para conceder la entrevista, pero no nos esperábamos que fuéramos llamados a un Maid Café. Nuestro entrevistador, Makoto, nos hizo varias preguntas acerca de nuestros planes para el Gran Prix y algunas más sobre nuestra vida personal, no era un gran secreto que éramos como una familia, así que pudimos responder lo mejor posible. El Maid Café se había preparado con algunas decoraciones en referencia al patinaje artístico, las chicas habían aprendido algunas palabras en ruso para hacer sentir un poco más cómodos a Yuri y Viktor, quienes parecían bastante sorprendidos por este lugar, pues jamás habían visitado uno mientras estuvieron en Japón. Yo disfrutaba la entrevista, nos las habíamos arreglado para que Viktor y Yurio no montaran una escena y cuando comenzaron las preguntas sobre History, fueron ellos quienes se llevaron esa parte con más efusividad, seguían sensibles por su entrada al colegio. Cuando terminamos con la entrevista, prosiguió el pequeño photoshoot para terminar el reportaje, no pudimos quedarnos demasiado tiempo porque debíamos de ir por History, desgraciadamente llegamos algo tarde por ella. En cuanto nuestra niña logró divisarnos corrió hacia nosotros y saludó con un rostro de alegría que no le había visto desde que aprendió a patinar.

-¿Cómo estuvo el primer día? – Viktor la cargó.

-¡Papá fue increíble! Nos presentamos, jugamos y la profesora me dijo que mi japonés estaba bien – dijo con una sonrisa – ¡Dijeron que haríamos el servicio todos los días!

-Al menos te divertiste – dijo Yuri.

-¡Ya tengo amigos, Yurochka!

-Muy bien, liubidit – sonrió.

-Papi, la maestra dijo que quería hablar contigo el Viernes.

Asentí y comenzamos a caminar hacia el auto.

Nuestra niña era tan extrovertida que no había tardado en hacer amigos, nos contó que sus amigos eran chicos muy buenos y que la trataban de maravilla, aunque todos ya se conocían de antes. Nos habló de sus materias del día, de lo difícil que era adaptarse a escribir en japonés cuando solía hacerlo en ruso, también nos contó sobre el conejo que sería la mascota de la clase. Durante el almuerzo había ido a jugar con los chicos al pilla pila, era increíble la forma en la que le había ido para ser su primera vez en un colegio.

-¿Qué tienes de tarea? – pregunté.

-Tengo que poner mi nombre por toda la página y unas operaciones para matemáticas, también tengo que colorear una página y contestar las preguntas de inglés – respondió entusiasta.

-Muy bien, date prisa para que podamos llegar a la clase.

History sacó sus cuadernos y se apresuró a comenzar la tarea, ni siquiera se molestó en ir a cambiarse. Viktor iba a ayudarle esta vez, yo prepararía la comida y Yuri iba a ayudarme con eso, mañana él se había ofrecido para ayudar a History con la tarea, así que no me preocuparía de ello. History terminó la tarea algo lento, Viktor no había sido de mucha ayuda al estarla distrayendo a cada momento, pero al revisarlo por última vez, todo había estado correcto y ahora podíamos llevar a History a su clase de ballet, que no le gustaba en absoluto. Mi hija le hizo un par de ojos lindo a Viktor, terminó por convencerlo de ir a la pista en lugar de ir a ballet y bueno, por una vez no haría demasiado daño.

 **Hola, perdonad si es capítulo es raro y corto pero creo que es lo que pensé que sería más normal en una niña de su edad o al menos para alguien que va a su primer día.**

 **Por cierto, Feliz San Valentín. Pasadla bien hoy, tengan pareja o no, y yo les daré su regalo hoy. No me matéis, pero ya tengo escrito algo y espero que os guste.**

 **Gracias por los reviews y por seguir la historia**


	5. Caries

**By Viktor**

Era demasiado temprano cuando la alarma del móvil sonó, hoy era mi turno para llevar a History a la escuela y probablemente una de mis mañanas más felices, pues la noche de ayer me había permitido divertirme un poco con Yuuri aprovechando que nuestro par de bebés habían ido al cine y regresado algo tarde para sólo tomar un plato de cereal y caer rendidos en la cama de Yurio. Probablemente costaría un poco de más trabajo tenerla lista a tiempo, pero nada que pudiera preocuparme.

Le di un beso a Yuuri antes de abandonar mi lugar a su lado y caminé hacia el baño para darme una ducha y después bajar a preparar el desayuno para mi niña. Puede que parezca extraño, pero mientras me duchaba pude recordar cuando History era una bebé y había que luchar para lograr darle un baño, era demasiado difícil porque no paraba de llorar y resistirse, así que al final tuvimos que comprar un patito de hule y hacer que Yurio ayudara con las orejas de gato que le habían regalado sus fans y que la pequeña de ese entonces adoraba. Salí de la ducha riendo entre dientes y me vestí para ir al cuarto del gato gruñón por mi hija, ambos estaban desperdigados en la cama en un sueño profundo, History se hallaba sobre el pecho Yurio mientras él roncaba y babeaba.

¿Qué significaba? Exacto. Tiempo de una foto perfecta de mis dos bebés.

Saqué mi teléfono y sin poder evitarlo les tomé una foto que posteé de inmediato, después me acerqué para despertar a mi hija. Ella opuso algo de resistencia, pero al final terminó levantándose de mal humor y se encaminó al baño a regañadientes sin siquiera darme un beso de buenos días, pero ya se le pasaría o eso esperaba. Para desayunar había preparado una porción de huevos con salchichas en forma de pulpo junto con zumo de manzana y una tostada con esa crema de chocolate que tanto le gustaba, Yuuri no siempre le dejaba comerla así que cuando me tocaba levantarme hacía una excepción y lo mismo hice al preparar su bento. No le mandaría solamente chuches, pero un par de cosillas para recargar su energía no estarían mal: un par de nuggets en forma de dinosaurio, su botella de agua, el cartón de leche de chocolate, un sándwich con mantequilla de maní y crema de avellanas, y un poco de futa sería suficiente por hoy. Arriba se escucharon las pisadas pesadas de mi hija, más tarde ella bajó con el gorro en su puño y una cara de sueño increíble, pero no podía faltar a la escuela y ella lo sabía perfectamente, así que debía de animarse con el desayuno o de lo contrario iba a comenzar.

-Buenos días, linda – la saludé cuando se sentó en la silla para aguardar el desayuno.

-Hola, papá – contestó monótonamente.

-Apresúrate con el desayuno o llegarás tarde – dije al servirle.

-Claro...

-¿Cuándo es tu festival escolar? Ya casi es temporada – History se encogió de hombros con apatía – Veo que no quieres hablar hoy, ¿puedo saber por qué?

-Tengo sueño, es muy temprano y es viernes.

-Ay cariño, cuando llegues de la escuela podrás dormir todo lo que quieras.

Ella no me respondió y supe que la conversación había muerto, pero era extraño porque mi hija no solía tener ese comportamiento. Vaya, claro que era perezosa de cierto modo y a veces se aburría como todo niño, pero jamás se había portado así de seria, no era su estilo y jamás duraba demasiado en ese estado. Nuestro camino a la escuela fue callado a pesar de que había puesto la lista de reproducción que tanto le gustaba, no quiso cantar ni hizo demasiadas preguntas, sólo miró por la ventana en silencio.

-Linda, hoy Yurio pasará a recogerte – le avsé cuando bajamos del auto.

-Está bien – contestó y me dio un beso en la mejilla – Adiós, papá,

-Da Svydania.

Fue justamente cuando comenzamos a cenar que pude confirmar que History tenía algo raro, nuestra niña no estaba actuando de la misma manera que siempre e incluso rechazo su postre al terminar su comida, ella se limitaba a mirarnos con irritación y sin decir nada. Su actitud sospechosa había encendido una alarma en nosotros, sabíamos que ella nos estaba ocultando algo y no duraría demasiado sin decírnoslo, conocía lo suficiente a mi hija como para asegurarlo. Yurio le había dado una mirada que no supimos descifrar, pero ella la evitaba a toda costa.

-¿Qué pasa, History? – Preguntó Yuuri – ¿Pasó algo en la escuela?

Ella negó con la cabeza, desviando su mirada grisácea hacia otro lado.

-Cierto, invitaron a History a una fiesta de cumpleaños el sábado – comentó Yurio. Lo miré esperando que continuara y él frunció el ceño en cambio – Un mocoso extraño, ya sabes, Oikawa.

Los ojos de mi hija brillaron con interés y emoción, pero no dijo nada y eso comenzaba a preocuparme.

-Un segundo... ¿el pequeño narcisista? – pregunté con interés.

-¡Viktor! – Me reprendió Yuuri – Tooru es un niño bueno, no sé por qué te empeñas en llamarlo así.

-¡Va tras mi bebita! – me quejé.

-Lo mismo dijiste del pobre Hinata.

-Ese enano puede saltar...

-Y de Tobio.

-Admite que su sonrisa da miedo.

-Ajá, ¿Qué hay de Yuu?

-Otro enano diabólico.

-También asustaste a Kenma y Kuroo.

-¿El par de gatitos? Aunque uno sea callado tiene cara de poder ser un pervertido de primera y el otro también tiene cara perversa.

-¡Ahora estás echándole bronca al pequeño Tooru! Sólo te falta...

-Si es Iwazumi ya me encargué de él.

Escuchamos el sonido de un fuerte quejido y nos giramos instintivamente para ver a Yurio que empuñaba una cuchara que ahora se encontraba dentro de la boca de History, nuestra hija lo miraba con una molestia impresionante y parecía al borde del llanto mientras Yurio sonreía malicioso. Cuando nuestra hija se molestaba hacía un gesto muy particular: fruncía el ceño ligeramente, alzaba una ceja y apretaba los labios en una línea recta, además de mirar fijamente como si intentara lanzarte los patines a la cara. Me volví hacia Yuuri para comprobar que él veía lo mismo que yo, él frunció el ceño extrañado y supe que nuestra conversación con respecto a las etiquetas tendría que esperar.

-¿History? – la llamé.

-Vamos, luibidit – sonrió Yurio – Sal de tu escondite y dile a Yuuri que necesitas ir al dentista porque tienes una carie, ¿puedes hacerlo?

Después de unos segundos más en los que el par se enfrascó en una guerra silenciosa de miradas, History terminó por cerrar los ojos y abrir la boca para que Yurio pudiera sacar la cuchara con postre.

-Estábamos en el descanso, Kageyama me ofreció un poco de los panecillos con chocolate de su bento y cuando lo mordí me dolió... – dijo sin mirarnos demasiado. Abrí la boca para hablar, pero Yuuri me puso una mano en el hombro para que la dejara continuar – No puedo masticar de ese lado... porque me duele.

Negué con la cabeza y le di una sonrisa.

-Haré una cita con dentista para mañana – dijo Yuuri.

-Bien – dijo en voz baja.

-Y después de eso no podrás comer dulces hasta que todo esté curado.

-Papi... esto es un asco.

Nuestra hija tenía una debilidad muy seria por los dulces, más exactamente por el pan dulce, así que esto podría considerarse como un martirio para ella porque debíamos de prohibírselo. Ya habíamos hablado con ella acerca de lo importante que era que se cepillara los dientes adecuadamente y que disminuyera un poco el consumo de tanta azúcar, pero estaba casi completamente seguro que lo había estado haciendo mal y aquí estaban las consecuencias, aunque ya tenía una idea de lo que pudo provocarle la carie, las cajas que había enviado Picchit desde Tailandia.

-Lo es – Yurio le besó la frente.

Recogimos la mesa y History subió para hacer su tarea, ella detestaba a más no poder las ciencias naturales y con tantas cosas que le dejaban se volvía loca.

-Deberíamos tomarnos una noche libre sin los niños – le susurré con coquetería.

-Me gusta la idea, pero alguien tiene que llevar a History a la fiesta de Tooru el viernes – contestó encogiéndose de hombros – Pero podríamos hacerlo después, puedo conformarme con una salida al cine.

-No, eso le quita lo sexy – Yuuri negó con la cabeza – ¡No entiendo cómo nuestra niña se junta con ese pequeño narcisista!

Él se rió y le di un beso rápido en los labios, era algo que me gustaba hacer cada vez que se me presentaba la oportunidad.

-Basta, es de sus mejores amigos – dijo – ¿Te gusta tanto ponerle etiquetas a los niños?

Iba a responderle cuando History salió corriendo detrás de Yurio con su mameluco de gato puesto, los dos se enfundaban en sus conjuntos gatunos cada vez que estaban dispuestos a holgazanear. Pude ver claramente como Yuuri sonreía al verlos correr por la casa, de verdad que eran lindos cuando se ponían en pose de hermanos, porque aunque Yurio lo negara él era como nuestro hijo y el hecho de que viviera con nosotros desde hace tanto lo confirmaba. Aunque History le gritaba "¡Traidor!", seguía riéndose en la persecución y no se había negado cuando él la había cargado para darle vueltas, esos dos se complementaban y esa relación que sólo entendían no hacía más que matarnos de ternura.

 **Hola, gente.**

 **¡Perdonad por el spam de Haikyuu, pero no pude evitarlo! Comencé a verlo hace poco y me dejó flipando, pero prometo que no abusaré de eso o tal vez deje a esa bola de idiotas de lado, pero no se me ocurrían mejores amigos para History. Y también quería disculpar por el inmenso retraso y el capítulo cortísimo, de verdad que lo tenía pero quería hacerlo más largo y simplemente me bloqueé, pero espero que ya no pase porque voy a enloquecer.**

 **También quería preguntaros algo, ¿les gustaría que el siguiente capítulo fuera desde el punto de vista de History o continuamos con los tres idiotas? Dejadme su respuesta.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo porque me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, no he leído casi nada en donde algún protagonista tenga algún problema y menos si son los niños de alguna shipp, ¡son perfectos! Así que pensé que sería una idea excelente darle un poco más de realismo al asunto.**

 **Y ahora voy a contestar los reviews del capítulo pasado:**

 **haneko-chan: ¡Qué lindo! Seguro que tu ahijada es una preciosura y sí, a nadie le dura el gusto con la tarea. Con eso de los roles de la parejita, bueno, no me gusta mucho que uno sea mamá y el otro papá porque se supone que si la niña es de ambos, ella debería tener claro que ambos van por igual. Y tus reviews también me enamoran, son bellísimos. Yurio, ese gato gruñón, también tiene su corazón sensible y no pude evitar ponerlo de esa manera.**

 **Kumikoson4: Exacto, no es la niña maravilla así que tenía que aprender como todo niño normal en un lugar nuevo, le da un toque más realista, ¿no lo crees? Y qué bueno que te haya gustado su reacción, me la pensé demasiado para que fuera tierna y cómica a la misma vez. Hermoso tu review. Esta familia feliz y desordenada va a tener que aceptar que su pequeñita crece más rápido de lo que creen y eso significa que habrás más tonterías por delante.**

 **Aly Zama: Ji ji... De verdad necesitaba ponerlos en esa fase, no me imaginaba a un Vitya que no se pusiera así de feliz al ver a las dos personas que más ama en un momento así, creo que fue natural. Saluditos.**

 **Gracias por vuestros reviews, no me canso de leerlos.**

 **Nos vemos el viernes.**


End file.
